Special Children Series 04: Twisted
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Sam Winchester. Chloe went missing for three months, but when she returns she can't remember anything about those three months or that they even happened. Not only that, but whatever had her returned her somewhat twisted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Sequel to "Possession" "Being Good Is Overrated" and "Meeting Sam Winchester"

Written for my Chloe Sullivan Paranormal25 Prompt Table at Livejournal. Prompt of the day: 114. Missing Time.

A/N: This is kinda dark

The _italic_ sections are the parts that Chloe has forgotten.

Still working its way towards Sam/Chloe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you _mean_ I've been missing for three months?" Chloe asked, looking from pale face to pale face, before finally looking at Sam. He looked so different than she remembered him being when she'd left to pick up food for everyone earlier that evening.

He looked haggard, pale, _thinner_…

Then again, if he, Lois and Ruby were to be believed that _hadn't_ been this morning but _three months ago_.

"You mean you don't remember _anything_?" Ruby asked, eyebrow raised from where she was leaning against the wall. "Not even of when you and your car just _vanished_?"

"No." Chloe frowned, sitting down.

Or, well, she _would_ sit down, if it wasn't for the fact that Sam was still holding onto her arms tightly, desperately.

"I just drove to the diner, got food, and came back." She motioned to the food she'd brought back with her.

Lois looked like she was struggling not to launch herself on Chloe once more and hug her, to make sure that she was still there. "We were so worried…we all…we never stopped searching. This is actually the first time since your disappearance that we returned here to the apartment."

"Its interesting that you were returned on this exact day." Ruby declared, eyebrow raised. "As if whatever took you was waiting for us to come back."

Sam was continuing to look Chloe over, ignoring the other females. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"I---I'm okay." Chloe looked up until his agonized face and winced. When she'd met Sam six months ago (or, well, _nine_ months ago) she'd never felt more connected with anyone, and their time together these last couple of months (at least before her abduction) had only made her feel as if they were one person.

And she knew that Sam felt the same way.

That was why this was killing her.

Sam already blamed himself for his brother Dean being in hell, blamed himself for not being able to protect him, and now he was blaming himself for not being able to protect _her_. He felt it was his duty to protect her, his own special sacred duty.

Sure, she could kinda understand why.

From the little information they knew apparently when the demon Azazel had made the candidates for General of his Army he'd also made a pair for that candidate, another 'special child' made especially for that certain candidate to help him or her if he or she should succeed and rule. But the problem was that no one knew in what capacity the other special child would serve, so no one knew what Chloe's purpose was in all of this.

All they knew was that Chloe and Sam were connected.

And now Sam felt like he'd let her down as well, that he'd _failed_ her.

"Look, I---I'm tired." Chloe pulled out of Sam's hold, backing up away from the three in her living room. "I'm going to sleep. We—we can talk about this more in the morning."

Sam opened his mouth, obviously to tell her that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight now that she'd reappeared.

"_No_." She stopped him short. "I'm going to sleep, alone." She turned and stalked to the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, heart racing and mind a million of questions.

What had taken her?

What had it done to her?

And why couldn't she remember anything?

Shaking her head, Chloe pulled off her pants and went to bed, knowing that Sam wouldn't rest tonight, standing guard outside her bedroom door.

She smiled.

He was such a faithful friend.

And somehow his presence on the other side of the door made everything else not matter.

_Chloe hugged her body as she looked around the cage she'd awoken in. She was cold, the place was damp, and everything was so dark. Her bag had been taken away from her, as was anything else she could have used to pick the locks._

_She was cold, alone, and scared._

_But most of all she wanted Sam._

_Somehow Sam would have known what to do in this situation and he'd have protected her._

_A door opened and closed and there were footsteps in the darkness before a shadowy figure knelt in front of her cage._

_Chloe shuffled back away from the figure, eyes wide, wishing she could make out more than the silhouette in the darkness, terrified._

_"Hello Chloe, I've heard __**so **__much about you."_

"All I'm saying is that we can get more information out of her." Chloe announced, snorting as she folded her arms over her chest. "We have a prime source of information right at our hands, and you all just want to _exorcise_ her?"

"She has a point." Ruby pointed out, smirking approvingly.

"She's also saying that we should leave that thing inside of that poor girl's body so we can get more information." Lois whispered, looking at Chloe worriedly. "You're saying we make a deal with that thing and give it its freedom if it talks."

Sam was quiet.

He'd been quiet for the month she'd been back with them, just watching Chloe. Sometimes it unnerved her and sometimes she liked it, liked knowing that his eyes seemed unable to leave her for a moment, his attention permanently fixed solely on her.

"I know it sounds bad, but we could have an ally if this goes to plan." Chloe told Lois. "This demon here is a part of Lilith's group. If we make a binding deal we could have an inside man—woman. All we have to do is look the other way this time and not exorcise it."

"Chloe, I—I _can't_." Lois whispered, looking torn. "I _know_ what its like to be possessed, how it wears and hurts the body. I—I can't just let that thing stay inside of that girls body!"

"What about Ruby?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. "I haven't heard any complaints from you about the body _she's_ possessing."

Lois winced, looking away. "That's different."

"No, it's not. Ruby's a demon wearing some poor girl's meat suit." Chloe declared, pointing in the demon's direction. "But I don't hear _you_ saying we should exorcise _her_."

"She's _helping_ us!" Lois snapped defensively.

"And if we play our cards right so will the one we have tied up!" Chloe snapped right back, eyes flashing with anger. "This is a _war_, Lois. And in wars you have to make hard decisions and there will be casualties!"

Lois looked away, obviously not agreeing yet keeping her mouth shut as she knew that somehow Chloe would always managed to outsmart her.

Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down, trying to push away that darkness she felt bubbling up inside of her. "_Lo_," she whispered, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder in a reconciliatory gesture. "I know you have empathy with the victims, I _know_ its hard for you because you've lived through this, and if I could spare you this I _would_. But somehow you got caught up in this war."

Lois turned to look at Chloe, anger draining from her face, replaced with tiredness.

"And we're not even fighting humans, we're fighting _hell_." Chloe continued on, realizing that her cousin was listening intently to her words. "They're not going to fight fair, and if we're going to want _any_ chance of winning this war, we're going to need to step up our game as well."

Lois sighed, nodding. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Chloe squeezed her shoulder.

"I know." Lois repeated, hand resting above Chloe's and giving a little squeeze. "This isn't easy for you either."

"No, it isn't." Chloe agreed, before turning to Sam. "In the end, though, this is a democracy. We have to _all_ agree that we want to do this, that we're okay with this plan. We're a _team_, a family_._"

Lois nodded, looking away, rubbing her arms as if she was suddenly chilled.

Ruby watched Chloe and smirked, obviously liking this change in the blonde. "I agree with Chloe's plan. It's smart and cunning and a just a little bit wicked. Lilith wouldn't see it coming."

Sam hesitated, gaze going to the room, where the demon was snared under the devil's trap and tied up in a chair. "She's barely eighteen." He whispered.

Lois winced at the reminder yet refused to look at them.

Chloe sighed. "Look, it was only a suggestion. If you two _really_ don't feel comfortable with it, then _fine_." She shook her head. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

"I want some _air_." Chloe snapped at him, feeling agitated and claustrophobic and ganged up against. And she also felt betrayed.

Sam should be the person with the most desire to win this war. Demons had taken his mother, his father, and then his brother. He should be willing to make whatever sacrifices necessary to win this war.

"Do whatever you see fit. I'm going to be outside." Shaking her head at him, somewhat disgusted, Chloe stormed away.

_"Please let me go." She whispered tearfully, holding onto the bars and looking at the shadowy silhouette that'd been her only companion for as long as she'd been locked up. Chloe didn't know how long she'd been there, days, weeks, years…?_

_All she knew was that she was tired and scared and painful._

_Why hadn't the others found her?_

_Why hadn't they rescued her?_

_Weren't they looking for her?_

_Wasn't __**Sam**__ looking?_

_"You haven't finished drinking the drink I made especially for you." The voice chided softly from the shadows. "You must eat and drink if you want to keep healthy. I don't want you __**ill**__."_

_"Why not?" She asked, leaning her forehead against the cold bars. "Why am I here? Why did you take me? Why am I still alive?"_

_"You are no use to me dead." The voice was closer to her now than it'd ever been._

_She jerked away from the bars, the fear multiplying._

_How close had it been to her?_

_There was a dark chuckle. "Drink."_

_"It tastes weird." It tasted __**wrong**__. Just like everything they brought her to eat or drink since her captivity. Everything tasted off, and she never knew what exactly it was that she was ingesting._

_Another chuckle. "__**Drink**__."_

_Gulping, knowing it was better to keep the voice entertained and not annoyed, Chloe reached for the glass blindly and found it, bringing it to her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and fought against the bile rising in her throat at the smell, downing the liquid that curdled her insides and made her want to retch horribly._

_"That's my good girl." The voice purred. "Good, good girl…"_

It was a slow night. One of the few that she had spent doing nothing.

Lois and Ruby were out doing only Samael knew what, and that'd left her and Sam alone in the apartment. Things had been odd and tense between them since she'd snapped at him, but Chloe hadn't had the desire to apologize. Deep down inside she knew that she'd been right, and that they'd made a big mistake by exorcising that demon.

"How about a movie?" Sam asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know, I think I might just retire for the night and read something." Chloe shrugged, not looking up from her plate as she pushed around the leftover spaghetti.

A shadow fell over her.

Chloe looked up, surprised to see Sam.

"Chloe, please, _stop_."

She frowned, looking up at him, not sure if he was starting an argument. "Stop what?"

"Stop _avoiding_ me." Sam sighed as he sat down across from her, leaning over the table. "You—it hasn't been the same since you---since you returned. You---it's like you're avoiding me and when you're not you're angry with me, or _disappointed_ in me."

Chloe winced at the catch in his voice when he said that. She sighed and pushed away her plate, giving him her full attention.

"I---I _miss_ you, Chloe. It's like you haven't really returned to me." Sam looked a perfect mixture of annoyed and worried and hurt. "I'm really worried about you, and I know it annoys you, but you're not the same girl you were when I met you."

"I know that." Chloe admitted. "I---I'm _tired_, Sam. I lost my job, this war is taking over my life, and I just want it to end so that my life can get back to the way it was before I met Ruby and all of this happened."

Sam flinched and leaned back against the seat, unable to look her in the eyes.

"And now that we're being honest and having a heart to heart," Chloe continued. "I really don't know if you're a hundred percent invested in this war."

Sam looked up at her in shock. "How can you say that?"

"I don't know, Sam, but I think Azazel might have made a _big_ mistake if you were his favorite candidate like you and Ruby both say you were." Chloe admitted. "I mean, you're not exactly leader material."

Sam was quiet, shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, Sam. I care about you deeply, you're one of my dearest friends, and of course, there's this connection between us that no one can understand." Chloe hurriedly announced. "But you're not willing to make the difficult choices needed to win this war."

"You're talking about the exorcism in Tulsa." Sam spoke, voice emotionless.

"Yes, I am, and a lot of other things as well." Chloe nodded. "I like Bobby, you know I do, but you and him and even _Lois_ have too much of a purist way of dealing with this war. Why do you think our side is losing ground daily? It's because we're not stepping up to the plate."

"It would have been wrong to have left that demon in that girl's body." Sam whispered.

"Just like it is wrong to make pacts with demons? With crossroads?" Chloe snapped, unable to control the darkness and anger bubbling up inside of her, trying to ignore the way he looked as if she'd _slapped_ him. "I think your brother knew what it meant to make hard decisions no one would understand for the greater good. I think _he _was more ready to fight this war than _you_ are, Sam."

There was silence.

Chloe sighed, forcing down the anger, the bubbling, the emotions that seemed so foreign to her and yet were gaining so much control lately. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I had no right bringing your brother into this."

"No." Sam shook his head. "Maybe---maybe you're right. Dean---," he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "_Dean_…" His voice caught in his throat.

Feeling horrible, Chloe stood and went to Sam's side. Without even thinking she straddled his lap, hugging him and pulling him towards her.

He stiffened, probably in shock, before his arms went around her body tightly and he buried his face in her chest, sniffling, holding onto her as to dear life.

Chloe, acting on instinct, nuzzled the side of his head with her cheek, hating herself for having opened old wounds. "I'm sorry."

He just held her close. "_Please_."

She didn't know what he was begging for, so she just held him as he cried softly against her chest.

_"Do you remember what light looks like?"_

_She'd been let out of the cage, but not out of the basement or dungeon or wherever it was that she was being kept. Her eyes, so used to the continual darkness, had been able to make out some of the things around her._

_Things like the mattress on the floor, and the bucket that'd been left for her to do her necessities in._

_"Yes?" But it seemed more like a question as she laid on the bed, feeling so lifeless, looking in the direction of that voice. "It's warm." She pulled the blanket up around her tighter, shivering._

_"Ah yes, it is, isn't it?" The voice was amused. "Will you enjoy it, when you see it again?"_

_"Will I?" Chloe whispered, closing her eyes, so tired, always tired._

_"How would I know if you'd enjoy it?" Came the amused chuckle. "I am not psychic."_

_"No---will I---will I see it again?" She whispered. "Will I be free? Will you let me go?"_

_"In time, yes, when I am satisfied and certain."_

_"Of what?" Chloe yawned, trying to stay awake, feeling as if she'd spent years asleep on this mattress, thankful for the small comfort it gave her._

_"You need to eat and drink…keep you strong." It was close to her, terrifyingly close, and she was achingly vulnerable._

_Something was pressed against her lips, something liquid seeking entrance._

_There was pressure in her jaw, a hand forcing her mouth open, and then the liquid was pouring inside._

_Chloe didn't fight, she was passed fighting. She was too tired, too cold. She felt the liquid making its way down her throat, burning her slightly on its way down. It'd been too warm for comfort, whatever it'd been._

_By now she could consume whatever they gave her without the need to vomit afterwards. Her stomach had gotten used to the abominable taste, used to the weird textures and repugnant smells._

_She closed her eyes, those strong fingers still digging painfully into her jaw._

_And somehow, she slept._

Chloe smiled up at Max Jenkins, listening to the stories of his hunts. They'd stumbled across him during their latest hunt, and there was just something about this hunter that called to her. Between him and Sam they'd managed to kill the couple of Wendigos and now they were all celebrating together.

"So what do you think you're going to go hunt next?" Chloe asked, leaning forwards against the table and grinning at the handsome dark skinned man.

Ruby, looking up when she heard a song playing on the jukebox, grinned and managed to drag Lois out of the seat to dance.

"I've been looking at some obits and think that there's a vampire nest in Salt Lake City." Max replied, smirking at her over his beer. "We've nearly exterminated the whole species, so I'm think of endangering it a little more."

Chloe smirked. "Sounds like a big job for just one man."

"You offering to join?" Max leered.

"No, she's not." Sam finally spoke, arm going around Chloe's shoulder.

He'd been oddly quiet and broody ever since they'd teamed up with Max. He didn't seem to like the other man at all, which was odd since Sam usually got along with everyone.

"We're going after a demon in Seattle." Sam replied, taking a swing of his beer.

Chloe turned to Sam, eyes wide, a small smile beginning to tilt up her lips. "We're going after Danael? Really? Sam?"

His gaze was on her, his lips a smirk. "Yes, really."

"But you said it was too dangerous for us to go after him! You said--!"

"Maybe I've decided to step up to the plate." Sam took another swing of the beer.

Chloe smiled up into his face, shocked and happy and excited. When a source of hers had told her about the demon that'd been banished from Lilith's group she'd wanted to go and confront him, attack him, trap him, and get information out of him.

The only problem was that Danael was a strong son of a whore, and with a temper to match his ugly past. He was so violent and unpredictable that _Lilith_ had gotten rid of him.

So Sam had ruled going after Danael out, and since he was their leader Chloe had had to agree to his desires.

But what had changed?

Why did he now want to go after Danael?

"Really, Sam?" she asked again, softly, forgetting completely about Max Jenkins.

"Really, Chlo." Sam's gaze was only on her, intense, observing.

And then her face broke out into a large grin and she propelled herself forwards, bringing her lips to his in a quick, excited kiss, cupping his jaw with her hand.

Before Sam could even react she'd pulled away, still grinning, sliding out of the seat and going to tell Ruby the good news. She could feel Sam's shocked yet pleased gaze on her with every step she took, and she'd never felt more powerful.

_Two weeks before she was returned, Chloe was taken to a room. She didn't know when it'd happened. All she knew was that she awoke in a comfortable four-poster bed, in a dark room, with a tray of food and drink by the bedside table and no windows._

_She ate hungrily, suddenly feeing stronger than she had for so long. She didn't get any visits that she could remember, but then again she slept throughout most of it, only waking up to eat and then sleep again._

_Tired…so tired…stop whispering…_

Covered in blood, Chloe looked at the demon kneeling before her, and snorted. "Allegiance? You're swearing _allegiance_ to us?"

The others were still outside fighting the resistance Danael's faithful demon friends were putting up. And yet here their leader was bowing to Chloe like some _dog_.

"I always believed in the Boy King." Danaelo responded. "I was prepared to bow to him when he was made our General. And I am prepared to fight on his side should he rise to his destiny and become general of us and _lead_ us."

The blonde frowned. "Why?"

"We are legions, for we are many," he replied. "And we are chaos, for we are leaderless."

"You were happy with Lilith until she voted you off of the island." Chloe pointed out.

"The Boy King did nothing, he showed no desire in leading us." Danaelo accused. "We had no choice but to go with the one who _did_ want to lead."

"I don't trust you." Chloe responded.

"Neither do I." Sam's voice responded before there was a gunshot, Danaelo screaming as inside him exploded with light, and his host fell to the ground, dead.

Chloe looked up at Sam. "I didn't hear you."

"I could tell." He put way the Colt and stepped over the dead host's body.

"I thought we were going to question him." Chloe accused, staring down at the dead body. "You just _shot_ him."

"He won't be of any help to us."

"Of course he won't, he's _dead_!" Chloe snapped. "What was the point of coming here if he's _dead_?"

Sam nudged the body over with his foot and bent down, snagging a necklace off of its throat and showing it to Chloe. "_This_ was the point."

She frowned, reaching for the necklace and looking at it curiously. "Obviously you weren't suffering from accessory envy. So what is it?"

Sam was silent for a moment, just studying her, before taking the necklace back and looking at the engravings on the golden pendant. "It's called the Seal of Atlas." His penetrating gaze went to her once more. "Do you remember the legend of the Greek god Atlas?"

Chloe nodded. "During the war of the Titans, Atlas stormed Olympus and threatened the Gods. As a punishment Zeus sentenced him to hold up the heavens and bear their weight on his shoulders forever."

Sam nodded, before surprising her by placing the chain around her neck, the pendant resting in the valley of her breasts.

"You were right when you told me that I wasn't completely invested in this war, that I was holding out, that I didn't want to make the tough choices." Sam's gaze was on the pendant before raising to meet her gaze. "But this is a _war_, and I'm going to have to make tough decisions and bear the weight of those consequences. Just like Dean did."

Chloe was silent, eyes wide, looking up into his face.

She'd never seen him so serious and determined before.

"I was meant to fight in this war, _made_ to fight in it, no matter what side I take, and I can't pretend otherwise anymore." Sam declared. "They took everything that was mine from me. They took you too. And they haven't given you back, not completely."

Chloe gulped when he cupped her jaw.

"You were _made_ for me, Chloe, and they took you and they did something to you. They _twisted_ you." Sam's thumb caressed her cheek. "I'll never forgive them for tainting the little innocence you had left. I'll never forgive them for awakening the darkness inside you I knew as there but was trying to keep sealed up."

Chloe wanted to look away, suddenly ashamed, but his grip on her face tightened, not painfully, but enough to let her know that he wanted her to keep looking at him.

"You were made for this war too, you were made to help me, inspire me maybe. We were made as a unit, as a team, as _one_." Sam's voice darkened, as did his eyes. "And when they twisted you they twisted _me_. I don't know who they are or what exactly they did to you, but we're going to use it against them." His grip on her face slackened. "_Together_. As the unit we were made to be, the unit they tried to split. I'm going to make them _pay_ for touching you and they will _beg_ for hell before I'm through with them."

Chloe tilted her head slightly and smiled up at you. "Maybe he didn't make a mistake when he made you his favorite. Right now, you're _frightening_."

Sam smiled down at her.

They continued looking at each other, Chloe's hand on Sam's arm and Sam's hand cupping her jaw, neither quite sure if they were taking a hold of their destines…or if they were playing right into the hands of their enemies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


End file.
